Boundaries when broken up
by Loz06
Summary: NeilAndrea...All NeilAndrea. Sequel to 'When love's not working.' Neil and Andrea are apart but seeing each other everyday is not easy and Andrea needs boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Boundaries when broken up

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…All Neil/Andrea

**Series**: Story number six, what follows are titles and story id numbers. (1) After he's at her door – 2486705. (2) When the mighty all – 2506192. (3) While his wife's away – 2525486. (4) While they're away – 2543010. (5) When love's not working – 2543013.

**Spoilers**: None or some minor it won't bother anyone.

**Archive** (if applicable): fanfiction (dot) net.

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary**: Neil and Andrea are apart but seeing each other everyday is not easy and Andrea needs boundaries.

**Author's Notes**: THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone who's left feedback and to those who have been reading anonymously, I'm terrible at leaving feedback but love receiving it.

**Disclaimers**: I know the boundaries; no one here belongs to me!

* * *

Andrea takes no notice of the light switch although her apartment is drowning in darkness. Her keys and purse fall to the floor when her hands can no longer hold them. She slumps into the sofa sitting for the longest time listening to the traffic outside, the distant wail of an emergency vehicle. It's all drowned out by the silence from her apartment – deafening silence. She lets herself cry, here in the privacy and safety of her own flat and the cover of darkness is comforting as well. She lets herself cry till she sleeps.

* * *

"You look awful." Amber comments the next morning in the locker room. Andrea's neck is stiff from sleeping on the sofa and she isn't in the mood this morning.

"You have no idea." Andrea snaps, outwardly Amber's life is seemingly a series of one nightstands. Andrea believes she's never felt real pain over letting someone go; she'd probably wanted half the men she'd slept with gone by the morning.

"Sorry." Amber replies sarcastically with her nose a little out of joint. She slams her locker door before leaving Andrea alone and in peace. Andrea sighs and slams her own locker, pausing at the change room door to brace herself before she steps outside. In here she's relatively safe; out there she has every chance of running into Neil.

With a deep breath she opens the door and runs straight into Dale Smith. "Whoa, morning Dunbar," he says grabbing Andrea's shoulders to steady her after the collision. "You do know you're meant to give way to those already in the corridors." The small joke falls flat with Andrea. "Better lose that long face before you go up to CID today, the DI requested you." Andrea's heart sinks she was hoping they could split cleanly now it seems as though Neil was going to hang onto any thread he could.

"Oh but Sarge," Andrea protests moments after Smithy has walked away. He turns, brow crinkled with confusion. "If it's alright I'd rather not be in CID today."

"You don't knock these opportunities back Andrea, especially if you're inclined to be looking for a promotion in the future." Smithy lectures.

"I know Sarge but just not today." Andrea says quietly.

"You'll have to take it up with the DI; he was the one who asked for you." Smithy walks off leaving Andrea to rattle the information around inside her head.

* * *

CID is bustling and no one notices Andrea's presence too busy with ringing phones and chatter. She hates that her legs feel wobbly and she's not as confident as she would like to be. His door is closed and she takes a deep breath before knocking, it does little to make her feel better.

He's on the phone and for a moment doesn't look up giving Andrea an edge – even if it's only in her mind. "I'll call you back." He says to the person on the other end when he sees Andrea. She can see the sadness in his eyes which lock onto hers till he realises he's making her uncomfortable.

"PC Dunbar." He says lacking the professionalism the two words usually carry.

"Andrea." She corrects outlining the type of conversation it's going to be. Their eyes lock again, this time it's Andrea who initiates. "I'm here to ask you not to request me to come and work up here. I'm trying to…" but words cannot be found for the rest of what she wants to say.

"You don't want to be reminded of how we were because it hurts." Neil finishes standing to look down onto the street from his window.

"We can't sort things out if we're seeing each other everyday." Andrea finds the words to put it another way. Neil turns and takes her eyes with his again, both of them betraying just how much they want each other.

"I respected that Andrea, even before you knocked on my door…I didn't ask for you." Andrea feels a little off kilter.

"Sergeant Smith said…" Her voice falters.

"I requested a uniform, that much has to come from me but Jim and Phil wanted you because you were the one who took the call for the series of burglaries they're working on." As Andrea digests the news she realises she's made some unfair assumptions. She looks down and up again unable to find the words to say she'll get right back to work. It only takes one nod from Neil to let her know it's all right. A slight uncomfortable feeling accompanies her as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh God, its true," Yvonne says to herself spying Andrea standing against the wall of the station near the vehicles. In her hand a cigarette rests precariously, even more unstable the length of ash that clings to the unburnt butt.

"Honey said you were out here but I didn't believe it when she said you were smoking, but here you are." Yvonne sounds unimpressed.

"The Inspector was out here a few minutes ago, she said I looked like I needed one." Andrea looks down at her right hand.

"Figures, I didn't think you were a smoker." Yvonne sighs looking at the cigarette that doesn't rest as comfortably in Andrea's hand as it would a seasoned smoker.

"I haven't smoked since I was 13, took it up and gave it up after one puff. Got this one half-way to my lips and that was it." Andrea says softly and gives up the thin stick to Yvonne who extinguishes it under her foot.

"Amber's been telling anyone who'll listen about six different reasons why you're upset over this break-up, my personal favourite is that this guy was rich and about sixty and was going to be your meal ticket."

"Glad I can give everyone something to talk about." Andrea replies darkly.

"Tony came to your rescue, told her off for spreading rumours and being inconsiderate towards your feelings."

"He's a good father figure." Andrea smiles slightly.

"You wanna do something later, cheer you up?" Yvonne offers.

"All I want to do is go home and lick my wounds and mourn the loss of the man I would have married had circumstances been different." Andrea's eyes are wide and tear glazed.

"You know where I am if you need me." Yvonne offers squeezing Andrea's hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

When she gets home the box of his things stare at Andrea as they have done since she packed them there, it feels like weeks ago now, she's not ready to let them go yet.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It takes them over a fortnight of viewing surveillance footage, questioning neighbours, forensics and ingenuity to solve the case, but the following week they're ready to go to court. They've also made headway into catching some of the bigger fish up the line.

"What've you got Jim, Phil?" Neil calls from his office, it's been a long day and Andrea tags along though not strictly invited to, not one to absent herself when praise is being handed out.

"This guy Jenner who we've arrested has been singing like a canary released since we cuffed him. He's grassed on everyone he's ever been associated with; it was going to be his mother next for ripping a recipe from a magazine in a doctor's waiting room." Phil explains and elicits a smile from all.

"Did he give us anything good to go on?" Neil asks smiling.

"The names of some guys who are running a stolen goods racket and the names of the cafés they're using as fronts to sell the goods from." Jim explains.

"Where are you at now?"

"We're going to start background checks and stuff tomorrow." Phil says boldly.

"All right, good work all of you." Neil praises and the three exit his office.

"PC Dunbar, can I speak to you?" Andrea pauses momentarily before re-entering the office. "Shut the door."

Andrea immediately assumes he's going back on his word to respect her wishes. "I just wanted to say thanks for your help and good job." He smiles but Andrea doesn't warm to smiling back. "I'm not going back on what I said, but I think you could work up here from time to time without it being a problem."

Andrea doesn't know what to reply with, the words flow unauthorised past her lips. "I have some of your things you left at my place. I could box them up and leave them at the front counter…"

It's as though she reached in and pulled out his heart, awash with sadness his face drops.

"Another thing Guv," Phil bursts in but cuts his sentence short when he sees Andrea's presence has continued in the office. "I'll just…"

"It's alright." Andrea cuts him off. "We've finished anyway." It was a perfect opportunity to escape and she had to take it.

* * *

"What a day." Honey sighs at the end of the next shift, they pass Reg and Roger in the corridors looking equally exhausted. 

"I think every criminal in the borough was active today." Roger comments as the group gathers to swap stories.

"Maybe it's a full moon tonight." Andrea quips.

"I've got enough paperwork for a month now." Reg adds.

"See you guys at the pub." Tony says cheerfully passing through the gathering.

"It's alright for some." Honey moans as she heads for the change room. "You coming?" She asks Andrea as the door swings closed behind them. She hasn't heard the question, already having spotted the envelope taped to her locker – she recognises the handwriting that has spelt out her name and title immediately. Carefully she peels the envelope off the door, in the background Honey comments about giving up if Andrea has another admirer.

"What is it?" Honey breaks Andrea from her reverie; the contents of the opened envelope stare back at her.

"Excuse me." She apologises making her way hastily out of the room leaving a bewildered Honey behind.

Andrea clutches at the envelope as she searches for Neil, his office is dark and empty, CID occupied by a smattering of staff, and he's neither in CSU nor every other door to an empty room she checks. The DCI and Super's office she cannot investigate, his car she finds still parked in the staff lot, secure at the back of the building – it's there she waits.

He slows seeing her hovering near the car but soon quickens his pace again. He stands in front of her seeing the envelope he taped to her locker. He looks tired but not sad and for the first time in a while they're comfortable in each other's presence. Andrea takes the key from the envelope then holds his hand in hers, sliding it into his palm and folding his fingers over to secure it.

"Keep it, I want you to have it, I have hope and I believe in us." Andrea instructs him softly. Their hands remain fused till Neil slides away reaching for his keys, he slides hers among the others in his life, they laugh for a second as it gets stuck and it's almost like old times.

"Those things of mine…" He begins, eyes reaching hers again. "Like you said hope," Andrea's heart misses a beat but outwardly she only nods.

"Goodnight." She says as she loses him in a contrast of black leather seat on black suit.

That night she pulls the contents of the box out, lifting the shirt that's on the bottom over her head. She sleeps the night in the blue business shirt that's too big for her.

* * *

Standing across from Gabriel deciding on who's going to do what in the next step of investigating the car theft Andrea can feel Neil's presence; it's the same sensation she gets when she thinks someone is staring at her. 

"You run a check on the victim and I'll check for similarities in any other cases recently." Andrea decides and watches as Gabriel slips inside the building from where they're standing outside custody.

He stands in her eye line to the right at the back of the blue car; Andrea encourages the feeling of annoyance foaming inside of her. She falters when she sees the look of absolute longing on his face and for just a few seconds she gets swept up in it. Then she pushes down any yearning that she may have.

"What are you doing?" She asks aggressively having taken long strides over to Neil.

"I'm sorry." He says rubbing his face with his hand.

"You can't stare openly at me in the station, one because we had an agreement and two because Gabriel is smart and he'll figure it out and then everyone will know, regardless of whether we're over or not."

"I know, listen." He begins.

"No you listen, I don't want to have to transfer but I will and if I have to there will never be another chance for us." The anger in Andrea's voice rises.

"I have to tell you." He begins before being cut off.

"Nothing Neil, stay away from me." Andrea finishes and stalks off. In the privacy of an empty room she reflects on how jumbled they've been lately, up one day and down the next. Even apart we're not easy she thinks.

* * *

"Oi," Phil Hunter's voice catches Andrea as she looks for Gabriel. 

"Have you seen Gabriel?" She asks making her frustration obvious.

"No, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She forgets for a second. "Oh yeah tomorrow."

"I'm not filled with confidence." Phil responds to her distracted reply.

"We've got it in the bag right?" Andrea smiles. "Don't worry."

"Tried the canteen?" Phil suggests appeased.

"He wouldn't, the lazy git, our refs aren't for 20 minutes."

Phil can only smile; any comment would surely land him in hot water.

* * *

Crossing her legs again Andrea impatiently looks at her watch. She had hoped they might be scheduled into court this morning and idle time waiting is not ideal. Time spent doing nothing for Andrea equates to thinking about Neil and after yesterday she wants him furthest from her mind. Phil seems unflappable as usual, his tiny phone glued to his ear for most of the morning. Andrea hopes it isn't for her benefit; there is no one else around to impress. 

"You married to that thing?" Andrea comments staring at the courtroom doors, willing them to open.

"No." Phil replies sarcastically. "What's with you anyway?"

Tired of that question and its close relatives, Andrea gives no answer.

"You're not nervous are you? Have you been to court before?" Phil's tone is one of over reaction.

"Don't worry; I'm just sick of waiting." Andrea says making no attempt to hide her grumpy mood.

"I'm just going to the mens." Phil says seemingly satisfied Andrea is all right. "Don't start without me."

"Is there a case without you?" Andrea replies earning a smirk from Phil.

* * *

A set of sharp heels on the marble floor next attracts Andrea's attention. In a suit worth more than Andrea earns in a week, gown and wig, Philippa Manson is a commanding figure as she heads towards Andrea. It's different this time Andrea tells herself, she has the upper hand having seen Mrs Manson first. 

"Andrea." Her voice is light and floating; Andrea imagines her sitting in a garden with other female lawyers all sipping tea and talking in the same voice, an opportunity to break from the male dominated environment not to mention attire. Where the gentle soothing female voice is seldom needed and decisive, dominant and powerful body language is necessary. Andrea feels unnerved but nowhere as ill as she did on their previous meetings.

"Hello Philippa." Andrea greets even wearing a smile with ease.

"Are you part of the assault case?"

"No, courtroom two, burglary, we're next up but I expected to be in by now…" Andrea trails off wondering if she's giving away too much information.

"I'd get out a good book, the defence has come up with some last minute surprises and it could be a while."

"Just my luck," Andrea shrugs and then realises what she really needs to do…it takes courage from somewhere. "I'm sorry about last time we met, I wasn't feeling well – stomach bug."

"Perfectly alright, oh by the way how's the case going?" For the first time Andrea feels off balance.

"The case?" She repeats trying not to show her ignorance.

"The one you're working on with Neil, the cafés moving stolen goods."

"Oh." Andrea smiles as though she knows what's going on. "It's on going; it takes time to collect evidence before you can burst through the doors with an armada of SO19 officers."

"Makes your case in court better too," Philippa smiles. "I'd better go I'm due at…"

"Pippa!" Phil's loud voice cuts in.

"Phil." She smiles. "Still got that phone glued to your ear?"

"You know how much I like my toys." Phil grins.

"I've gotta go but you should come over for a meal soon." Philippa offers.

"You cooking?" And both smile, a personal joke.

"Good luck." Philippa wishes before rhythmically taping her way out of sight.

"You know the DI's wife?" Phil questions, attention once again taken by his phone.

"Sort of," Andrea offers and glares down at her watch again. "Got any games on that phone?"

* * *

"How'd it go?" Gina Gold stops Andrea at the front counter. Next to her Neil looks at Andrea and then out to the front lot. 

"Three hours wait for thirteen minutes on the witness stand." Andrea complains.

"Can't rush justice PC Dunbar, questions can't have been too taxing if you were watching the clock, what was the outcome then?"

"Guilty as charged." Andrea says, as the Inspector looks pleased.

"Where's Phil Hunter?" Neil asks and Andrea turns to see him still looking past her, he hasn't given her a second glance.

"He had to take a call." Andrea says not sure how to answer Neil who's not actually looking at her.

"Figures," Neil grumbles and Andrea watches as he pushes through the front doors. She's been asking herself since she had come out of the courtroom, if she's annoyed with him for leaving her out of the loop about Philippa.

"Come on Andrea." The Inspectors voice interrupts her thoughts, Marilyn buzzes the door open and Neil disappears from sight.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"What's this?" Andrea sighs spotting another envelope stuck to her locker door.

"It's a wedding invitation." Leela fills her in. "Reg and Marilyn's wedding."

"But it's shaped like a steam train." Andrea observes confused.

"Yeah, they're getting married on the platform and then the reception is on a steam train overnight. In the morning you get off back at the station."

"Did you get an invitation?" Andrea asks the newest PC.

"Yes, everyone did."

"What the whole station?" Andrea asks with an element of disbelief.

"Well they'd have to send out a hundred invitations just to get ten replies." Amber pipes up.

"Take it you're not going then." Andrea says dully.

"No, I have better things to do than spend 12 hours on a train with boring coppers." Amber blatantly informs them.

"No, I'm not offended." Leela mumbles.

"There's always the best man." Andrea suggests.

"It'll be Tony Stamp." Amber brushes away the suggestion.

"Brothers of Reg and Marilyn," Leela tries.

"Euugghhh."

"Catch the bouquet?" Andrea tries again.

"Have fun." Amber smiles before leaving them in peace.

"Amber doesn't believe in marriage." Andrea sighs mockingly. "'Bought as close as she comes is a one night stand that happens twice. Thankfully there's only one thing you have to promise to do there."

"Be gone by morning." Andrea and Leela say together.

"You know I'm looking forward to this." Andrea feels her mood lifting. "It's not platform nine and three quarters is it?"

The two women leave the locker room laughing.

"It's in a month, enough time to buy a new dress." Leela points out. "Goodnight." Andrea is already semi distracted having seen Phil and being reminded of her conversation with Philippa earlier.

"Was the DI pleased with our result?" Andrea asks casually approaching Phil.

"Yes but one success hasn't stopped him burying his head in last months stats though, they're enough to put anyone to sleep."

"That's why he gets the big bucks." Andrea grins walking casually away.

His door is open, body hunched over what must be the bane of his existence, other than the criminal too smart to be caught.

"Philippa and I spoke at the courthouse today." At first Neil jumps with her voice splintering the silence but then his body tenses and fear grips his face. For a moment Andrea feels ashamed he thinks she may have spilled all – somewhere along the way he's entertained the idea she could be vindictive. "She asked me about the case you and I were working on, a café acting as a front for selling stolen goods."

Fear turns to anger from Neil, pushing back and out of his chair, striding to shut the office door.

"Well you wouldn't have looked so stupid if you hadn't shut me up and pushed me away the other day outside because I wanted to tell you…"

"Who said anything about looking stupid?" Andrea raises her voice, getting her back up immediately.

"Kevin Masters came over, he thinks my job is television glossy and likes to live vicariously. I used the burglary case developments because I thought it would be easy for you to remember. I was going to tell you so you'd be prepared if what happened today occurred but all I got was you out of control because I was watching you and Gabriel."

"You expect me to believe that you think anyone would believe you were looking at Gabriel that way. Other than that I don't need you to keep me updated on your scheming and lies to your wife, I'm not a part of that anymore."

"Than what are you doing here?" Neil yells. "You're pushing me away one day and pulling me back the next."

"This from a man who openly yearns for me whenever he sees me, corridors, briefings, the lot but he can't commit to me," Andrea's voice joins Neil's.

"You never wanted us over because of me, you were scared because we were getting so close and you might actually have to commit to me." There's no point Andrea pushing back the tears, they're a force beyond her control. It's partially true, the closer they got the harder it would have been to commit because of her role at the Daily News, Neil would have to know, she couldn't keep lying. Neil realises the impact of his words, words that for both of them rose above what their hearts felt in the heat of the argument. He approaches with the intention of apologising only to have Andrea step back.

"I'll leave your things at the front office and I want my key back." She says but just can't find the venom to make the words bite. She doesn't even slam the door closed behind her.

* * *

Later that night she packs Neil's things again; she doesn't bother to wash the shirt she has slept in more nights than she cares to count. Securing the box she writes Neil Manson across the top in her best-disguised handwriting. She immediately takes it to her car banishing Neil and his things. In the morning early before Marilyn arrives Andrea leaves the box on the front cover.

* * *

"You're looking a little happier these days." Yvonne nudges Andrea in the pub a week later. She doesn't know what happened to the box and isn't losing sleep over it either. 

"We had it out a little while back and said things we didn't mean. It's driven a wedge between us and now things aren't so nice. I don't feel as sad about leaving him."

"Kind of like cruel to be kind."

"I always thought there was something sick and twisted about that." Andrea replies spotting Neil across the pub with CID.

"Maybe," Yvonne replies drowning the last of her beer, "Another?"

'Sure." Andrea says absently thinking about what she can't tell Yvonne, that this might give them the breathing space they need to sort out what they have to so they can get back together.

Across the pub she flicks her eyes to Neil who's listening to Phil speak. She flicks them back onto Steve who's telling a story. She feels the urge to glance over again; he's still not looking in her direction – engaged in another conversation. She comes back to Steve but doesn't feel Neil's eyes on her. They play this game for ten minutes, slightly mistiming so each does not catch the other in the act. It's Honey who encourages the group to move location but Andrea's not in the mood.

She shuffles outside into the cool night air surrounded by her colleagues warmed by the pints of beer and shots of spirits. Through the muddle of conversations Andrea watches her friends stumble onto a nearby club. Alone out the front she hears the doors swing, she hears his steps, the swish of the material of his suit and the scent of his aftershave. He breathes deeply watching his warm breath create a faux smoke as it hits the night air.

"You need a lift?" He asks softly and cautiously. Without thought or analysis Andrea accepts and says thanks.

"You weren't keen to push on?" Neil says once they're inside the quiet of the car.

"Didn't feel like it." It's the last words uttered until Andrea exits the car. A quiet truce seems to have settled between them and neither is keen to be the reason it ends.

"Thank you." Andrea says looking at Neil as he pulls up outside her flat. She pushes the door closed and doesn't watch as the car glides away through the night streets.

* * *

"Just the person I want to kill." Yvonne grits her teeth finding Andrea on refs in the canteen; she looks up from her paper bemused. "Whatever you did to CID can you go up there and kiss and make up because I'm up there helping them like every other shift and some of them seem to think I'm their personal tea cart." 

Andrea smiles not letting Yvonne know she never has to wait on anyone. "Smithy said it's good if you're looking for a promotion later in your career."

"What to head canteen lady?" Yvonne retorts.

"You're obviously the 'chosen one.'" Andrea kids shrugging and enjoying her friend's discomfort.

"Oh please Andrea." Yvonne grabs her hand. "You're on good terms with the DI; he can smooth over whatever it is." Andrea doesn't show outwardly how untrue the last statement is.

"I go upstairs and do that and Amber becomes a better option than the two of us combined." Andrea reasons. "Cheer up and I'll buy you a pint at the pub tonight."

"Speaking of, where did you get to the other week?" Yvonne questions.

"I got a cab and went home." Andrea says simply.

"You're no longer my friend," Yvonne says semi seriously sitting back into her chair…Andrea just smiles.

* * *

"Andrea." Marilyn's high-pitched voice pauses her as she rushes through the front waiting area. She glances obviously at her watch, hoping Marilyn will realise she's running late. 

"Marilyn I'm really late." Andrea emphasises, hoping to be buzzed through, only to realise it isn't going to happen.

"What is with you and the DI?" Suddenly the least of Andrea's concern is the fact she's late. She steps carefully to the front desk not wanting anything further to be announced to the station. "I've had a package here for him for weeks and an envelope here for you for the same amount of time and neither of you will come and collect them."

Andrea breathes an invisible sigh of relief. "Buzz me through please."

"Andrea," Marilyn whines.

"I'll come and pick up mine after the shift." Andrea knows full well she'll break the promise.

"I'm not a post office." Marilyn sulks finally buzzing her through. She mumbles something about being a bride and Andrea coming to her wedding. She doesn't know Andrea is now going to use her as her excuse for being late.

The locker room is empty and silence inevitably means Andrea starts to think. The packages in the front office are symbolic of her relationship with Neil she realises, sitting on the shelf not going anywhere, afraid to be touched in case they explode causing permanent damage. After all they've already been rattled a number of times.

* * *

"Oi Andrea." The Inspector hastens her pace; dressed in full uniform she swings a cream folder in her hand. "Take this to the DI would you." It's not so much of a question as an order. 

"Ma'am," Andrea replies but Gina Gold misinterprets it.

"I'm going to be late for court and I've got to have a fag before I watch Philippa Manson tear shreds off Lance and Steve." She looks stressed to say the least and Andrea thinks maybe she can see a nicotine withdrawal shake.

"Ma'am I didn't mean to question or protest." Andrea defends.

"I know it's me I'm about to crumble." She puts the folder in Andrea's hand and hurries towards the exit.

Andrea stares at the folder wondering what will come of this visit to Neil, a continued truce or resumed hostilities…only one way to find out.

He's leaning over Sam's desk squinting at a web page, around him Ken, Jim and Phil have gathered. Andrea doesn't get close enough to see what's going on, standing back till the discussion is over. He knows she's there for him and nods in the direction of his office despite Andrea beginning with 'Sir, Inspector Gold…'

"Keep me updated," he requests of Sam heading to his office starting a disbandment of the gathering of CID officers.

Neil closes the door behind them, Andrea this once having hoped to avoid a closed door meeting; it seemed there'd be more chance of a continuing peace with the door open.

"Inspector Gold asked me to give you these, she's gone to court." Andrea says keeping it professional and it lasts until his fingers meet hers holding the folder. The very electricity she'd felt the first time they'd touched and kissed comes flooding back, she can see he's equally affected. She wants so much to step in and kiss him but finds it just as easy to break eye contact from him and let go of the folder.

"Thank you." He says sitting down and that would be the end of the transaction but something keeps Andrea there, a sense he has more to say. "I'm going to be at this wedding." He begins looking down.

"I figured as much." Andrea interrupts, she knows where this is going, Philippa will be there and all behaviours that come with her. "It's not a problem." She answers confidently, Neil finally giving her his eyes. She waits a beat before opening the door.

"Andrea." He says with the door open.

"You don't have to say it Neil." She replies and severs the connection between them with his office door.

* * *

To be continued…In the next story. Story ID - 2579012 


End file.
